if someone was after you
by Crazy Balloons
Summary: samus has someone out to kill her but who? Chapter 2 up sorry it took so long i'll get to the 3rd chapter right away ok! . crazzy baloons
1. Default Chapter

**If someone was after you…**

**Chapter 1**

**A day at the beach**

**19 May **

**2:55 pm**

Samus Aran, stretched out her arms in the bright afternoon sunlight

And sighed to herself, she never felt so free in her life. Samus was on her vacation she where she got 2 months to do whatever she pleased and normally Samus would go to nightclubs, pubs, eat and sleep.

Nevertheless, she was tired of wasting away all that time and always doing the same thing all over again, she wanted to do something different for a change and so she did. Samus was laying on a beach lounge in the afternoon sun wearing a bikini that was orange with black outlining. On her lower half, it had the same coloring on it but with 3 little stars on either side.

She was wearing a straw hat, black sunglasses, black thongs and an orange sarong with stars on it to top it all of. Samus had the bikini and sarong especially made for her, and she loved it because it reminded her of her Vira Suit.

She was having her vacation on earth doing a little bit of this some of that seeing a movies that kind of stuff. However, something that she was going to do and was looking forward to was going to Disney World.

She had thought about it for sometime now, but always thought it was too childish for a 24 year old. And then she saw an add on her computer (witch was also a TV) and saw adults and things and then started to wonder what the rides were like in the 31st century.

It had been 2 years since her mission on Aether and the Lunimoth and she was glad that she hadn't had any big jobs before her vacation.

She knew that the galactic federation always tried to let her stress level down a little bit with the new mission every 5 minutes thing before her vacation. She was glad that they gave her a privilege like that because they usually don't give out vacations that often and usually never did. On the other hand, Samus was a girl so they let her off a bit.

"What should I do know?" Samus mumbled to her self as she watched the teenage boys on the beach stare at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I think I might go to a café and have something for lunch."

Said Samus feeling her stomach grumble, getting up, putting on her sarong and putting away all of her belongings.

By now, all of the boys were practically drooling at the sight of Samus and her behind. Knowing Samus, if she had of seen them she would have knocked all their teeth out and their teeth would not have been the only thing that would have end up broken.

"A big chocolate thick shake and a Big Mac." Said Samus making her mouth water at the sound of her repeat Big Mac Big Mac.

Samus started to hum a song to try and get the thought of Big Mac out of her head other wise she will end up making her self more hungry. The song that she hummed to her self, she knew really well but it was an old song.

The song was called Numb and it was made in the 21st century by a band called Linkin Park. Although the band was old, their style still had not faded. Another band had sung their songs and tried to fool people that they were a clone of the original Linkin Park.

They were a big hit for a while but then they got investigated about how they looked so familiar to the real band. This all happened about 3 years ago and they were caught for illegal science activity by trying to make fake faces with dangerous chemicals of the really band. This is what on of the officers had to say. "They were stupid and not cautious about their activity with those chemicals, and were very lucky that they didn't blow them self's up."

They got fined 20 years in jail plus some other cash fines to go with it. Besides that incident, that was really the only time Samus picked up a newspaper out of interest instead of looking at the lotto section to see if she had won anything. Besides all that she had no need to worry about things that were happening in the galaxy because it would only make her unsteady about thing like (is you computer safe? Be warned there is a hacker at the moment so make sure your computer is safe.) Moreover, thing like that.

When Samus was finished packing all her belonging, she stopped and gave the beach one last look for the day. First she looked at the sea and the reflection of the sun and how serenity it was. Next she looked at the teenage boys being stupid with a crab and trying to throw it on each other and laughed a little, turned around and walked to her vehicle.

When Samus was about was about to open the trunk to her hover car that she rented she caught the shadow of someone creeping up on her. Samus waited a couple of seconds and acted like she was opening the trunk of her car and then she felt a cold hand lay on her shoulder.

"TAKE THIS!" Yelled Samus as she swung her bag around her shoulder.

**End of chapter 1**

**A day at the beach**

So how did you like it so far?

This is my 3rd fiction well it's my second one of Metroid.

My other one is a YuGiOh one but it sucks.

My other Metroid one called **the past affects everyone**

But I don't know witch one I like better this one or that one?

Please review.

Yours truly, Crazy Balloons or Dragons.D.S and that stands for Dragons Dark Shadow. .


	2. The unexpected guest

**If someone was after you…**

**Chapter 2**

**The unexpected guest**

**Disclaimer: ** im really sorry but I forgot to add this in my last chapter and no I don't own Metroid (although I will when im older he he he he he he!) So if anyone would like to help me take over the Metroid Company just send $100.00 to my address witch is at the bottom at the page ok. . thank you for your donations.

**Chapter 2**

**The unexpected guest**

"TAKE THIS." Samus yelled as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

As Samus attacked the stranger, she soon came to realise that she missed her target.

"SAMUS! What are you doing." Said a voice that Samus recognised. "Are you trying to kill every person you get a fright from." Said the person again.

As Samus got her focus right she studied the person, she was shorter than her and had short blonde hair with red streaks throughout it, sky blue eyes with a dark blue ring around them and rosy cheeks. But she was 3 years younger than Samus.

Her name was Stella, she had been Samus friend for about 5 years and was a bounty hunter her self but usually if she tried doing a job together with Samus she would almost all the time get in the way so that's why she didn't bother with them. And plus Stella was the only one who Samus let her go on missions with her.

"Stella? What? Don't creep up on me like that you know you can get injured because of what my reaction is." Said Samus stunned by how Stella knew she was here. "How did you know I was here?" asked Samus

"I didn't." I was gust taking a walk to the mall. And you why are you here?" asked Stella

"Isn't it obvious. Im covered in endless clues that say the beach." Said Samus brushing off the sand on her.

"Really. I would have never guessed." Said Stella.

"Well I was about to head off to a café to have something for lunch because im starving and plus I want some MacDonald's."

Said Samus making her mouth water again at the thought of a Big Mac and chocolate thick shake.

"Going to a café is a great idea but the only problem is that they don't serve Maca's at café's so why don't you just screw the idea of MacDonald's and have something simple." Said Stella.

"Who said that Maca's isn't simple?" asked Samus.

"Don't ask me. Well you can go looking like that now can you? Your covered in sand and also your in a bikini." Said Stella

"Again, could you spare me a lift. Im too hungry to walk any further." Stella said again.

When Samus and Stella were finished putting the beach gear away, and Samus was finished brushing all the sand off her she locked the car and they both walked to the changing rooms witch were not far away.

"Samus, are you finished yet. You don't want anyone reporting you for the longest shower in the world history and get sent to prison, do you?" Stella said secretly.

"What the hell? Stella there are 5 more showers and I haven't seen any girls on the beech today." Said Samus over the noise of the shower water

"Yes you have." Replied Stella.

"I know I have seen you but you weren't on the beach. Besides how do you come up with this nonsense?" Asked Samus.

" Ha you don't know." Said Stella

"Know what?" Mumbled Samus

"Who you saw on the beach today."

"No I don't know who." Asked Samus turning off the shower tap.

"You should of seen her." Said Stella.

There was silence for a few moments and then Stella said something like in a different language.

"Um Stella translation." Said Samus now stepping out of the shower dressed in some wide leg faded green jeans, a sleeveless orange shirt and a jacket the same colour as her jeans, half zipped up. Even though it was the middle of spring Samus was still able to wear a jacket.

"What do you mean translation…oh translation well..gust never mind. Can we get going please im starving." Said Stella

'Wow that was strange. I wonder what she said.' Said Samus in her head.

"LETS GO TO THE CAFÉ!" Shouted Stella unexpectedly.

" Whatever you say." Said Samus walking with the over exited 21 year old.

As they both got into the hover car Stella said "Do you even know where the café is?"

"You don't serosity think im that dumb do you? I have been here before you know."

"Well I expected you not to know because if you did then you would be able to answer me this. Which café are we going to?"

"I have outsmarted you again, we are going to the café at MacDonald's see we can have Maca's at a café." Said Samus rasing her head high.

"Well you aren't that…they have a café at Macdonald's now?"

Asked Stella.

"Wow I have been here for 2 weeks and I recognise what the government has done to earth and in the other case with you, you've been here practically your while life and yet you haven't noticed the difference. Honestly sometimes I get worried about you."

"No that's not the case here its just that I have been here a long time and it would be a lot easier for you to recognise the difference because you can compare the last time you came here to the present, so you can see the difference between the two of us."

"You should of at least noticed the construction, or maybe the case is that the part of your brain for noticing things has some damage of some sort."

"Samus you need to take this left, then keep going and then take the 3rd left again and then take your 1st right and then continue along the road and you'll find your self come across Maca's."

"Wow Stella, you might be little slow on the subject of noticing things at the right time, but when it comes to knowing your way around town your quite knowledgeable." Said Samus following all the instructions Stella suggested.

"Well now, im not all no brains now am I? At least I have a sense of direction." Stella Said and started to snicker at Samus.

"And why would I be the one with out brains?" Samus Asked with her voice getting deeper and trying to sound threatening, and of coarse that worked on most people but not Stella.

"Because you're the stupid one!" Exclaimed Stella with a big goofy grin on her face.

"You dare say that in public and I will seriously murder you. And by the way I DO have a sense of direction." Said Samus giving Stella a death glare.

"Honestly, do you think that giving me that old glare will do something to me like scare me or something." Said Stella.

As they pulled up at the MacDonald's café Samus let out a big sigh.

"Samus?" Asked Stella.

"hu." Groaned Samus while rubbing her templates and closing her eyes.

"I haven't seen you like this for a while now. What's wrong, the Galactic Federation is paying you enough aren't they because if their not I'll go in there and kick their ass's." Stella said and started to mumble evil thing she was going to plan to do to the Galactic Federation once she got to them that was.

"No it's nothing like that, I just don't feel safe here, it's like someone is watching me." Said Samus as she stopped rubbing her templates and opened her eyes.

"Weird…well of coarse someone's watching you its me hello?" Said Stella watching Samus with eyes full of curiosity.

"Stella……im hungry. Lets go inside."

"Well lets go then." Stella said whilst looking at her watch. "Well I have got 3 and a half hours until I have to go to the Galactic Federation's office to see what other errands they want me to do."

"hu yeah I'll just wait around till I get so board that I want to do a job."

"Hey I have a good idea." Said Stella

"What, we don't have lunch." Said Samus locking the hover car.

Samus and Stella both walked in to the café and placed their orders at the counter and sat down at a table to wait for their orders.

"So what were you going to suggest we do?" Asked Samus looking out the window.

"Well I was going to suggest that by any luck I don't have any errands to do for the Galactic Federation we could go to a familiar place that you haven't been for a while." Stella Said.

Samus looked at Stella with a sudden glint of suspicion in her eye.

"43 number 43." The man at the counter yelled.

"No we are number 45." Said Stella.

"Were you planning we were to go?" Asked Samus

"You'll see once we get there. It's just like another bounty mission, think of it that way." Said Stella.

"43 number 43, 43." Again yelled the man at the counter.

"Still not ours." Said Samus.

"So this is what you call a vacation?" Asked Stella trying to make a conversation out of the silence.

"No not really I just wanted to try and act normal for once, but I was just kidding myself into thinking that I could be like everyone else on earth." Samus said depressed.

"Samus…. your not that different to everyone else, look at me I am a 21 year old and im short for my age and my past hasn't been the best out of all. But your alive you have a good life now you get payed good money for your job." Said Stella running out of ideas to make Samus feel better about being there.

"Do you think that my job is what I wanted to be? Yes I get payed good money but I would like more money because I always have to put my life on the line." Said Samus.

"45 number 45." Yelled the man again at the counter.

"That's ours, I'll go get it." Sighed Samus while getting up and getting their order.

**End of chapter 2**

**The unexpected guest.**

Ha now I finally completed my 2nd chapter. It like took my ages to complete this chapter but I don't know why. Maybe it's because I was doing this chapter on my laptop and I didn't really work on it straight forward. So to each and every one my fan's out there im sorry this chapter took so long.

Well till the next chapter I'll see you there and don't worry I know you all love me soooooo bye bye!

Crazy Balloons.


End file.
